


Tuesday

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles





	Tuesday

It’s crazy.

When Sam closes his eyes with the expectation that he’ll wake up in that stiff motel bed reveling in the cooking sheets of where Dean had slept to the annoying noise of Asia.

“No. No, you have to wake up. Oh my god, please,” and Sam has never prayed harder in his life.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for it to sink in that the trickster isn’t going to press the restart button on the day, and that the longer he waits the colder Dean’s body will get. But when he finally does move his arms seem to be frozen around his brother’s body.

“Sir, are you okay?”

The introduction of a new voice is what gets him out of his stupor.

He turns around a sheepish smile on his face to face the hotel desk clerk. “Yeah, sorry, my partner just passed out. I’ll be getting out of your hair right now. We already moved everything out of the room so here.” Placing the keys in the clerks hand Sam just gives the woman another smile and hurries to the drivers’ side of the impala. After turning on the car he webs his fingers through Dean’s cold ones, and gives her one last smile while he pulls out of the parking spot and drives away.

He’s got to fix this. He’s going to.


End file.
